Karaoke Love
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: Complete, Yuki feels sadden lately, and Shuichi's a little concerned by Yuki's lack of sleep. Yuki just wants to make Shuichi happy,but Yuki has a new guy!Is Shuichi gone forever, no becuase this is their story,lol.
1. Sweet Shuichi

**Karaoke Love**

**Chapter One**

"…Yuki" Shuchi whispered sweetly approaching Yuki quietly. Shuchi gently budged Yuki's shoulder repeatedly. In a sudden jolt Yuki leaped from the couch. He yawned loudly wiping the sleep that collected in the corner of his eyes and looked at Shuichi drizzly. Holding his textbooks and backpack slug over his left shoulder, Shuichi frowned.

"You stayed up late last night writing again, didn't you?" Shuichi's voice strictly faded beneath his heavy sign.

Yuki smiled lightly as Shuichi's stare caught him, "I'm sorry." Speechless, Yuki never gave in that easily, Shuichi thought rushing over to Yuki and feeling his forehead.

"What…what are you doing?" Yuki stepped back and removed Shuichi's hand.

"Nothing!" He yelled quickly blushing.

Placing both hands on Shuichi's, Yuki pulled him closer and embraced him hard. "I'm fine, just trying to get extra work finished." Yuki laughed softly and moving is fingers vibrantly twisting in Shuichi's short, pink hair. Smiling proudly, Shuchi forgot to worry and was soon off to school.

"See you later Yuki-sama" Shuichi said cheerfully hugging Yuki.

"You may never grow at this rate" teased Yuki looking down at Shuichi's head brushing against his chest like a kitten to its mother. Shuchi laughed a little and hurried out the door. Once Shuichi was out of sight Yuki stopped waving with a frown, "Shuichi….I don't think I could make you worry about me, especially if it makes you sad." Yuki slowly closed the door behind him and headed back to his desk.


	2. The Love I Know

**Chapter Two**

**The Love I Know**

"Three... two...one ...go!" Sakano yelled from the recoding room. In an instant Hiroshi and Suguru started playing. Everyone stayed in unison as Shuichi waited for his turn to sing.

"Shuichi!" Suguru yelled noticing Shuichi was a half a second for from sing. They all waited for Shuichi, but Shuichi was stone dead. His feet planted deeply into the ground, and his eyes just staring at nothing in particular. He stared down at his feet and put down the microphone.

"Hey Shuichi what's with you today, this is like the third time we started over, and this time you didn't even bother to sing." Hiro patted Shuichi on the back roughly and then pushed his head back. "Hello! Earth to Shindo."

"Huh? Oh sorry guys, can we try again later?" Shuichi rubbed the back of his head with hair laughing sort of suspiciously. The manger Sakano and Suguru left the room to give Shuichi some space.

"Anything on your mind Shuichi?" Hiro lead Shuichi to a seat and told him to relax.

"Its just, lately Yuki has changed. He isn't sleeping at all, and he's always locked in his room forever doing who knows what. It doesn't seem like he's getting anything done, cause I always find him knocked out on his laptop which has nothing written in it. I'm worried Hiro, Yuki scares me when he is grumpy and he doesn't even act like his normal 'I'm pissed' attitude." Shuichi sighed and held his head in his hands.

"And how is that **not** working for you, come on. Yuki always treated you like scum, and now he doesn't even have the confidence any more." Hiro laughed leaning back against the chair and crossed his arms.

"I'm worried Hiro..." Shuichi started tearing and wiped them away quickly, "he isn't the same Yuki any more. Not my Yuki any more." Hiro stared at the sobbing child and held Shuichi close. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Hiro sadly.

"I don't understand what you see in that guy Shuichi." Hiro whispered under breath, "maybe you should cheer him up with your normal perky, happy-go-lucky attitude. I know that always puts smile on my face." Hiro smiled slightly and walked Shuichi home.

It was already night before Shuichi got home to his depressed lover. He opened the door silently, hoping that this time Yuki would be asleep intentionally. He placed his things on the floor and searched the house for sighs of life. All the lights were out except the one to Yuki's room, which was always on at this time of night. Shuichi walked past the door, maybe he could get by the doorway without bursting into tears for his tired Yuki. Shuichi passed the room and changed in the bathroom. Only twenty minutes. later Shuichi walked back around to she if Yuki was awake or not.

"Yuki?" Shuichi whispered opening the door just wide enough to get his head through. Shuichi walked in calmly, smiling. Yuki was actually asleep on his bed for once. He leaned over to Yuki and kneeled down to the floor so his head was inline with Yuki's. "Some how you even worry me about nothing, you know that Yuki?" Shuichi bent over and kissed Yuki on the lips.

"Shuichi?" Yuki moaned sitting up in the bed, he looked around and saw Shuichi sleeping with his head leaned on the bed's edge. "You fall asleep quickly." Yuki smirked and pulled him over the bed, next to him. He pulled the blankets around both of them tighly.

"Yuki..." Shuichi whispered sweetly as he slept. He wrapped his arms around Yuki and smiled.

"Even in you sleep you worry about me. Never again. I hate to see you suffer like this Shuichi, exspeacial if I'm the one causing your suffering." Yuki layed back down and kissed him he forehead. He slowly drifted to sleep, blessed with the thought of Shuichi's cheerful laugher which awoke.


	3. Be Mine

**Chapter Three**

**Be Mine**

Startled by the familiar body near his, Shuichi woke up completely. He sat up and looked around awhile before noticing he was in Yuki's bed. He shook excitedly, at the thought Yuki accepted his presence there. Yuki turned around in his sleep and Shuichi nearly died knowing he was caught. He poked Yuki in the shoulder making sure he was still asleep. Once he was sure he cheered in the privacy of his own mind. His eyes sparkled, at last his chance; long awaited love has come. Shuichi moved carefully to the other side of the bed where Yuki was facing. He blushed at the site of Yuki's face in a peaceful eternal sleep. Yuki's golden hair shown like sun and reflected his vibrant expression. Shuichi imagined what it would be like to press against those turned up lips of his each morning like today. Shuichi bent over and kissed Yuki on the lips, the situation clouded his mind with pleasure. _Yuki is all mines...even though for just this second. _Shuichi counted five seconds and raised back up to smile calmly at his sleeping prince. _You have no idea how beautiful you look while your sleeping Yuki, at this moment I want to be in your arms. Hoping you will allow me to stay that way forever. _No longer than three minutes Shuichi stared at Yuki sleeping, until it became unbearable.

"Yuki..." Shuichi whispered looking back down. "You don't know how much I want you. I want you to be mine and only mine. I know that sounds kind of selfish, doesn't it." Shuichi laughed under breath. He reached out to brush the hair from Yuki's face.

"Your right, it does sound selfish." Yuki's eyes flew open, catching Shuichi in the acted. He sat up staring at him cruelly.

"Y..Yuki, your awake." Shuichi stuttered quickly removing his hand quickly and blushing.

"Yeah. I've been up for quite so while. Not the mention long enough for you to have been had your way." Yuki pulled back his hair, knowing that was what Shuichi was going to do anyway.

"What!" Shuichi jumped at the thought, Yuki expected him to be like everyone else and have gone farther than where he went. "But Yuki..." Shuichi closed his mouth before he could stay anything else that would embarrass him.

"What! Don't act like you didn't want to." Yuki moved closer to Shuichi and held his chin. "If you want something you need to go for it without second thoughts." Yuki pulled Shuichi to him and kissed him roughly. Shuichi accepted the kissed, until Yuki was beginning to turn forceful. Yuki pushed Shuichi down on the bed, leaning on top of him. Shuichi yelled as Yuki's weight and warmth covered his own.

"Stop Yuki, this isn't what I want!" Shuichi yelled out trying to keep Yuki from crushing him.

Yuki pulled back and wipe his mouth, "than what do you want."

Shuichi blushed sitting back up and straightening his clothes, "I don't know." Shuichi looked back up to Yuki, knowing his eyes were filling up with water. "I just want you the love me, like I love you."

Yuki got up from bed and walked away. The door slammed behind him, "than who do I prove it to you Shuichi. Words aren't enough, not nearly close enough." He form a fist along his side and madly walked away.

"How did it go?" Hiro asked catching up to Shuichi at the studio.

"Better than I thought." Shuichi tried to smile, "he seems to be himself. There's just that extra vibe I'm getting from him, like he's mad at me or something."

"I don't see why, you may be annoying, but you hardly ever do anything wrong." Hiro laughed.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!"

"What I said, your annoying and a goofball." Hiro patted Shuichi on the back.

"Maybe. But this time I won't mess things up." Shuichi raised his fist and his eyes began to shine, "tonight all my efforts won't be in vain."

Yuki came home tired and grumpy; his manager most like told him his next deadline. When he came in the rooms were all dark, not to mention the house was clean for a change. Suddenly he could see a light shine softly from the sunroom. Yuki walked farther into the house after dropping all his things all the door.

"Shuichi, what the hell is going on here!" Yuki yelled searching through the darkness to find the light. Insantly the curtains flew open and all the stars glowed through the darkness.

"Isn't it beautiful Yuki." Shuichi came from the kitchen handing Yuki a glass. He sat a shampain bottled on the talbe after poured it into the glasses.

Yuki sat down on the couch, and took his glass without a thank you. "Whats this all about Shuichi." He moaned kicking off his shoes.

"Does there have to be a reason Yuki, its just us." Shuichi sat down cheerfully. The night remained as Shuichi talked to Yuki about anything. It didn't seem to bother Yuki, by the expression on his face. He was just glad to have the time to be with Shuichi, and while he wasn't crying or upset.

"Shuichi..." Yuki placed his arm around Shuichi's shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah Yuki."

"You talk to damn much you know that kid." Yuki laughed. Shuichi smiled and leaned over onto Yuki's lap.

"I wish for moments like this. Moments where your smiling and laughing, at not at something stupid I just did. Moments where I have you all to myself." Shuichi closed his eyes and rubbed his head agaisnt Yuki's leg.

Yuki moved his hands through Shuichi's pink hair, "you know what. I actually glad you started staying with me." Shuichi suddenly lifted his head surprised Yuki said it. All Yuki ever did was complain hos Shuichi was a bother.

"Really Yuki." Shuichi laid his head back down.

"When I was younger I use to smiled all the time, but then something happened and I rarelly ever enjoyed meself any more. Now that your with me, it seems that my happiness has returned to me. Even for a brief moment that you smile, I'm always happy inside. You are my happiness Shuichi." Yuki kissed Shuichi on the head and watched him fall asleep.


	4. A New Found Love

**Chapter Four**

**A New Found Love**

Shuichi cheerfully left the house after breakfast; blessed with the ever flowing thoughts of last night. To him it was a perfect dream that could never be forgotten once you wake up. Shuichi's faced glowed with the compassion of a love sick puppy, and the light of a star. He was trapped in this peaceful dream of his, escaping the world he was presently in. Shuichi walked continuously on the sidewalk until he regained his sense and realized he was no longer in a familiar area.

"What the..." Shuichi turned around hopelessly in a panic, and retraced his step. "Where am I?" Shuichi, being the crybaby he is started to whimper while in search of home. Shuichi eventually found some stairs he remembered, lend to a store he had been before. "I guess I'll have to go this way."

Suddenly with wait a young girl came running down the stairs, with an expression of exhaustion and sadness. She moved carelessly down, when she eventually tripped and headed straight into Shuichi. Shuichi's quick reflexives caught her just before her weight had time to drag both of them down the stairs on their heads. He carried her down the last remaining steps and laid her in his lap. His hands held tight beneath her back and lower legs. He shook her until he had got a signal she was conscious. He sat her up; her head quickly rolling onto Shuichi's chest.

"Are you alright?" Shuichi yelled panicking. He shook her again until she released a moan and returned to an easy breath.

"...huh?" She opened her eyes instantly recognizing she was in his arms tightly. "Who are you?" she pointed at him confused and cute at the same time.

"Shuichi Shindo." he laughed a little and then loosened his grip. "You certainly scared me there, I was sure you were out cold. At least you never hit the ground, I think the fall just scared you into a short coma."

"Shuichi...Shindo" she repeated slowly and smiled. "I think its a cute name, Shuichi. I'm Chizuru Miyazaki. Nice to be saved by you." She stood up, still wobbly on her legs and fell back down.

"Here let me carry you." Shuichi offered his hand to her. Chizuru blushed at the site of Shuichi's warming smile. If refreshed her, and relaxed her heart that was still racing from before. She nodded shyly.

Shuichi placed his hands beneath her legs and behind her back. He pulled her up in one quick jerk and started off. The cozy rocking of being in Shuichi's arms cradled Chizuru into a peaceful day dream. She leaned her head down so it would be at Shuichi's neck and her arms wrapped around the remaining space of his neck while closing her eyes. _This presence...when I'm with this boy. It's so refreshing, not like the other times. This is different. The sight of his smile just wants to make me blush. And the smell of him, just draws me closer to him. This feeling is upsetting. I know I have just met him, and he's so cute, he must have a girlfriend already. But I can't leave this feeling, this feeling of..._

"Security and love." Chizuru muttered under breath.

"Huh? What you say Chizuru?" Shuichi slowed his paste.

Chizuru looked up at him still blushing with the ever growing need to be with him. "When I'm with you...I feel so secure Shuichi. Promise me Shuichi." Chizuru leaned back again so she could rest.

"Promise you what?" Shuichi blushed, _When I'm with you._

"Promise me you will always protect me. Be there whenever I'm endanger or alone. Promise Shuichi?" Chizuru's voice fainted as she grew more dreary.

"Uh...ok." Shuichi promised stuttering with confusion and embarrassment.

Chizuru woke up to the loud sound of a TV. She looked around the room awhile before getting out of bed. _What is this place? Is this Shuichi's room...I'm in his house._ Chizuru suddenly raced to the living room, hoping to find Shuichi there.

"Shuichi dear!" Chizuru yelled running into the room instantly. She looked at the furniture and was surprised to find someone else there instead.

"Shuichi dear?" Yuki turned from the couch and stared cruelly at Chizuru, so much the action scared her into screaming loudly.

"SHUICHI! Where are you!"

Yuki covered his ears the moment she opened her mouth. "Shout the hell up you damn brat!"

"Yuki! That's no way to treat a lady!" Shuichi opened the bathroom door wearing fresh cloths as his hair soaked the collar of his sleeve-less T-shirt. Shuichi wiped his hair with the towel hung over his shoulder and sighed, "Sorry Chizuru, I didn't know where you live, and I couldn't wake you up. So I took you here instead."

Chizuru wiped the tears from her eyes and cheered up enough to cling to Shuichi's arm. "Please Shue-chi don't leave me again." She rubbed her head against his shoulder like a cat, and purring like one too.

"Shue-chi?"

"Yeah, you like?" She smiled gratefully.

"I guess it doesn't matter what you call me, does it?" Shuichi tried to laughed but found it hard to find humor in this situation.

"And who are you!" Chizuru quickly turned to Yuki angered with his presence. She stuck her finger at him, "what are you to **my** Shue-chi!"

Yuki grabbed a sig. and lit it quickly. He pushed back his hair and then stared coldly at her with those unreachable gold eyes of his. "Me? I'm Shuichi's **lover**."

Chizuru's mouth dropped and her faced squeezed tight after looking at the serious expression on Yuki's face. "Lover!"

She turned to Shuichi looking for the answer in his eyes. Shuichi blushed and nodded shamefully. He didn't think Yuki would expose there relationship to the public so quickly and so cruelly. Most of all to a girl how was obviously obsessed with him.


	5. Romancing Rivals

**Chapter Five**

**Romancing Rivals**

Shuichi felt extremely weird as the new found admirer Chizuru stared coldly at his original love Yuki. All Shuichi could do was watch in astonishment, waiting for what would happen next. Suddenly without haste Chizuru turned to him, giving him a heartless glare felt with anger and jealously. Shuichi quickly reframed from staying there any longer, or else he would be caught in between them.

"You know what, I think I'll go out and buy dinner." Shuichi laughed interruptedly and then rushed out the door.

The door slammed loudly behind him, leaving the two to fight this conflict out by themselves. Chizuru made sure Shuichi was down the street before returning her attention to Yuki. Her evil stare even gave Yuki; the king of all cold stares, a run for his money.

"So what is it brat. You come here in my home in Shuichi's arms and then question me." Yuki stood up and faced the girl. The stare down was actually funny, the fact is Yuki is way taller and really must stare down to Chizuru; who is barely at his shoulders.

She pointed at him rudely as her other hand formed a fist, "I don't care what you are to Shue-chi, cause for here on out he is my property. And if you want to make something out of it, bring it!" Chizuru yelled bravely and then faced the window. "For now on we are romancing rivals, its the first to win Shue-chi's love." She crossed her arms around her chest annoyingly.

Yuki seemed ticked off as usual, "are you on crack! Shuichi is already mine you damn brat. Your to blinded by pride and jealously to see it though." Yuki lite a cigerate and blew a ring of smoke before getting in her face. "Anyway, if this was to go on, there would be no chance of you stealing the affections of my Shuichi! And stop calling him Shue-chi dammit!"

Chizuru coldly turned away, "We'll just see who Shue-chi likes more Yuki!" And so the battle begun, for the first to win Shuichi's true affections.

"Hiro..." Shuichi sighed loudly before cutting off the lights to the studio. Everyone else had left after practice leaving Hiroshi and Shuichi to close up.

"Stop wining Shuichi, it really does get old." Hiro laughed tossing his head back.

"But Hiro! I mean before I met Chizuru everything was right with the world and Yuki actually liked me, but now I'm afraid all of that will change." Shuichi pretended to be sad and put on his puppy dog face. Hiro just stared with a pause and laughed loudly.

"You really know how to cheer me up. What's so bad anyway? You have a fan, isn't that what you wanted."

"Yes, but not obsessing me the way Chizuru does. You haven't even seen the evil looks she gave Yuki last night. I was scare out of my mind." Shuichi shivered quickly and blushed, "well, I guess I don't hate it that much. Chizuru is sort of cute of a girl." Shuichi stared at the ceiling recalling the cute expression on her face when he held her in his arms. "Not to mention that warm feeling you get when she's in your arms." Suddenly Shuichi stopped daydreaming and realized Hiro had stopped walking about a minute ago.

He looked shocked and puzzled, "you...you held her in your arms Shuichi?" Hiro said slowly and steadily. Shuichi blushed more and scratched his head. "Does this mean your over Yuki?"

"What! No, never!" He snapped at Hiroshi, "my heart will always be Yuki's! I'm just saying she's not bad looking. Plus she is annoying and childish."

"Shue-chi..." Chizuru stood in the doorway just as Shuichi opened the door.

A look of embarrassment ran across Shuichi's faced as he stuttered, "Chizuru!"

Hiro looked back and forth at the both of them, surprised they were to shy to speak. "So this is Chizuru!" Hiro pointed as his mouth dropped.

"I'm sorry for coming Shuichi." Chizuru rushed from the door and headed for the street.

"Chizuru wait!" Shuichi followed after her. _I should have never said those things about her, and now...now she may hate me for life. I must apologize._ "Chizuru, hold up!" He grabbed her hand just as she was leaving the sidewalk. He pulled harder and made her fall back onto him.

She gasped quickly, "I shouldn't have come Shuichi, I just thought I would walk you home today." Chizuru formed tears in her eyes as she stood back up.

"Look Chizuru, I'm sorry." Shuichi looked down shamefully. The tears would only make it harder for him to speak. "I didn't mean those things, you're really nice when I get to know you. Please forgive me." He stated nervously.

Chizuru wiped her tears with the hem of her sleeve, "I can never stay to made at you Shue-chi." She smiled as Shuichi agreed to walk with her home.


	6. Second Impression

**Chapter Six**

**Second Impression**

Shuichi was silent for the first few minutes of the walked, but as time digress it became harder to restrain the questions he wanted to ask Chizuru. Why she was running that day they met? Why are you still hanging around me? What do you want, and what do you plan to do? After all Shuichi knew very little about Chizuru, but just be around her made it hard for him to think. Chizuru happily held Shuichi's hand suddenly as they walked. He jumped at the first touch, but then returned to his normal calm attitude.

"What are you thinking Shue-chi?" she replied sweetly. "You're so quiet and it doesn't look like you're just staring into space, empty minded."

Shuichi sighed softy and gave a short laugh, "nothing really. I was just thinking about you." He smiled once he saw her blush.

"You are!" Chizuru looked away from him and smiled too. "What about?"

"I don't know, there is so many things I don't know about you. I mean you just can into my life out of nowhere, so what else should I think?"

"About me. Let's see...I'm competitive, shy, but then sometimes forward." Chizuru placed her finger on her lip and bit it softy.

"I already know all that from experience, name something else. Like, what do you like and dislike, your past and future." Shuichi questioned calmly.

" I use to live with my parents, but they broke up and I ran away from home. Only until now I was staying with a friend in this town...but she is moving. So I'll have no place to stay, and I don't feel like going to one of my homes." Chizuru laughed and continued. Shuichi felt sorry for her for some reason. "I like watermelon, ice cream, walking on the beach, anything risky...and you!" She playfully pointed at Shuichi with a cute smile. "I can't think of any other place I rather be than next to you Shuichi."

"Huh? You don't mean that!" Shuichi quickly corrected blushing bright red.

"Oh yes I do Shue-chi" She hugged him and pressed her head into his chest. "I need to stay with my hero, and your my hero Shue-chi!" He sighed loudly and tried to remove her arms from around him. "I don't dislike anything...but I do **hate **Eiri Yuki!" Chizuru quickly added.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something Shuichi." Yuki moaned loudly opening the door just as Chizuru stated those words.

"Yuki! She was just kidding, right Chizuru!" Shuichi pretended to laughed quickly getting lose from Chizuru's grasp. Chizuru frowned madly and shook her head. Shuichi didn't stop Chizuru as she furiously stomped away home.

Once Shuichi was safely inside, Yuki slammed the door shout. "Why is that damn brat still hanging out with you Shuichi, or do you prefer Shue-chi now!" Yuki walked to the couch and plowed into, Shuichi shyly following.

"Sorry Yuki but I can't just tell her to leave like you." he sat down next the Yuki.

"That's right you're to damn soft..." Yuki lit his cigarette and brushed down his hair. "But that is one of your attractive qualities." He smirked placing his arm around Shuichi's shoulder.

"She's not that bad if you get to know her Yuki" Shuichi sat quietly for a moment recalling her reasons for be there. "I think she is just looking for someone to love her. After feeling no love from your family, it only makes since you seek the love that you were deprived of." He sighed still caught in deep thought.

Yuki slowly slid next to Shuichi and started to kiss his neck, "never Shuichi! Never will I let you feel for anyone else what you feel for me." He grabbed Shuichi's side and laid him on the couch. Yuki softy stroked Shuichi face as he kissed him deeply.

Shuichi blushed but enjoyed it when Yuki played with him sexually. "Oh Yuki...what are you doing?" Shuichi moaned.

Yuki didn't answer but continued to made his way down, kissing every inch of Shuichi's flawless body. Shuichi moaned louder the closer Yuki got. He quickly removed Shuichi's shirt, never stopping from touching him. Before long Shuichi found himself hollering once Yuki had, had his way with him on the couch. Several hours after pleasuring hours Shuichi sweetly wined for he was sore.

"Stop wining Shuichi, I have never heard so much crying." Yuki cruelly yelled getting up off of Shuichi.

"Well it hurt!" Shuichi wined still sniffling with tears.

"Your such a crybaby, then again its kind of refreshing listening to you scream and squirmed beneath me." Yuki laughed rubbing Shuichi.

"Are you still mad Yuki" Shuichi sat up and leaned against Yuki.

"At what."

"Me hanging out with Chizuru."

Yuki smiled and patted Shuichi's head, "not any more."


	7. Red Handed

**Chapter Seven**

**Red Handed**

"Shue-chi." Chizuru waited calmly at the door for Shuichi to answer. After the first few minutes she was already irritated by the wait and bagged louder on the door. "Shue-chi! Open Up!" Suddenly without haste she heard a loud banging sound inside just before the door flew open.

"What the hell do you want with Shuichi!" Yuki yelled. His hands tucked roughly into his pockets before he could attack the young girl. His left eyebrow raised higher than his right as you could see his vain popping up as well.

"Is Shue-chi home!" She rudely looked behind Yuki inside. "Shue-chi! Are you in there!"

Yuki quickly pushed Chizuru's head outside of the doorway and closed the door, "no."

She stomped her foot furiously and moved to the other side of the door, "well I'm not leaving until I see him!"

Yuki laughed loudly behind the door, "well if that's what you want to do, but you may not see him until tomorrow." Chizuru smeared up and stuck out her tongue, even though Yuki wouldn't be able to see it.

The day lingered on chilling Chizuru to the bones. After telling Yuki that she could go home, it would only make her weak so she stayed and embraced the cold weather on the ground.

"Why did you tell her I wasn't here Yuki..." Shuichi peered out of the window. He looked concerned for the well being of Chizuru and Yuki would not stand for it.

"Because she is an annoying brat! She thinks she can just she you any time she wants, well she'll have to get by me first." Yuki grabbed Shuichi in a head lock. "The world will head before I hand over my property!" Yuki stroke Shuichi's pink hair and smiled evilly once more.

Shuichi looked puzzled and scared at the same time. Only god new what evil corrupted thoughts ran through Yuki's mind. "Yuki...what are you thinking?" Yuki looked down at Shuichi and gave a deceptive look. "Yuki!" Shuichi wined once Yuki had tossed him onto the couch. "What are you doing!"

Yuki quickly rushed out of his shirt and helped Shuichi with his. "What do you think?" He violently jumped on top of Shuichi.

"Wait Yuki! We did this last night! Stop!" Shuichi screamed demandingly as Yuki was forcing him out of his pants.

"We're just going to give Chizuru a preview of last night. Its the only thing to prove to her your mine and mine alone! So brace yourself Shuichi!" Yuki cruelly pined Shuichi to the couch and started to kiss Shuichi up and down. This was normally Yuki's style to be long and ruff. Shuichi wined louder as Yuki toyed with him, though he had a sigh of pleasure within his voice as Yuki felt him up.

Chizuru had finally noticed the familiar layer of screams and bagged on the door louder. "Shue-chi! Are you ok!" She was worried and angry, she still had no clue if Shuichi was being hurt or that Yuki was playing with him. She slammed the door open once the lock had gave way and screamed at the site. Yuki evilly grasping the naked Shuichi in his arms. Red had crossed her face quickly. "Shu..Shue-chi?" Her face filled with disgust as well as anger. She brutally grabbed Yuki by the pants and jerked him on the floor, revealing Shuichi even more.

"Chizuru!" Shuichi blushed grabbing a pillow to cover himself.

"What the hell is going on here!" Chizuru screamed suddenly.


	8. No Escape

**Chapter Eight**

**No Escape**

Fidgeting nervously, wringing his palms and sinking lower into the plush chairs, Shuichi surmised that he had never been so scared in his entire life. His eyes looked around the room but before he could make a run for it, Yuki flopped down into his lap, grinning and kissing Shuichi's cheek.

"You're cute when you're terrified." Yuki's hands smoothed Shuichi's dishelmed hair as Chizuru watched in horror.

"What are you doing you prevent!" Chizuru couldn't bare her precious Shue-chi being harassed by Yuki any longer.

"You need to learn your place girl!" Yuki moaned moving down towards Shuichi, "mmm..." He closed his eyes a moment, feeling Yuki's lips crushing his and in that same frame of time, breathing was unimportant, then the warmth of Yuki left Shuichi longing.

Chizuru wrapped her hands around Yuki's hair and pulled back almost instantly. "Stay away from Shue-chi!" She jerked at his head and pushed him back as she headed toward Shuichi. She quickly formed tears in her eyes and embraced Shuichi's bare chest. She sobbed pathetically into him, "Shue-chi are you ok! Did that child molester hurt you sweetie!"

Yuki jumped up ready to fight at her last statement, but she scared him with a angry glare much colder than his own. "Shuichi I think its time you tell her! Tell her you have no freak in intention to care about her!" He held his fist and spoke devilishly.

"Shue-chi him you love me and only me!" Chizuru grabbed Shuichi's head and held him close to her bosom.

Shuichi looked back and forth pathetically and started to cry, "how can you make me choose! I don't know, ok!"

"Shuichi!" Yuki lost his stand and charged for Chizuru. He repelled once he saw Shuichi throw himself in front of her, protecting her. "What are you doing! Your my lover!"

Shuichi blushed, "I'm sorry Yuki...and Chizuru. Truth is I kind of like being fought over. For the first time in my life you are fighting for me, actually admitting you love me...I am more happier than I have been all my life. And I have you both to thank." Shuichi laughed shortly and walked over to Yuki. "But you've always known I could never love another when your obviously the one for me Yuki." He quickly fell at Yuki, into his arms childishly. "I love you Yuki...always have always will."

Yuki smiled proudly and drew Shuichi's lips to his. "same here." It was awkward to Chizuru to watch the man she promised her heart to and her enemy for life in a romantic embrace. Her eyes got teary quickly and she pushed Yuki away as she headed for the door.

"This isn't the end! Shuichi doesn't know what he wants yet, and I very sure!" She faced Shuichi and held his hands, "you can't tell my you didn't feel the same presence that I felt the first time we met. Right then and there a warm sensation of compassion and adoration overwhelmed me! I know you felt the same, I could see in your heart Shuichi. And everyone knows the eyes reflect the feeling of the heart." Chizuru took a deep breath and headed out, "Yuki you may have won the battle, but I will win the war!"


	9. A Date Together

**Chapter Nine**

**A Date Together**

Shuichi quickly tip-toed from his room to the front door. He opened the door but was suddenly interrupted by Yuki. "Where you going Shuichi?" Yuki walked over to him and in front of the door. "And in such a sneaky way?" Yuki crossed his arms and waited for Shuichi's explanation.

"Um...I'm just going out with Hiroshi and the gang. You know." Shuichi was shaking as he laughed. Yuki shook his head in silence and moved from the door.

"Don't come home late you hear!" Yuki headed back to his room to catch a couple of z's before he got to work. Shuichi excited left and headed down the street.

Chizuru popped out of a corner down the street. "Did he buy it Shue-chi!" Her face filled with excitement and waiting hyper.

Shuichi looked down, "I think he took it to well...it makes me think he doesn't care about me anymore." Chizuru stared at the sad expression on Shuichi's face and smiled.

"Cheer Shue-chi, you're with me now!" She grabbed his arm and held it tight.

"Calm down Chizuru, its only for today. I feel like I owe it to you for last weeks incident at Yuki's place." Shuichi followed Chizuru's lead. "Where are we going anyway?"

"This new place down town, my friend told me about it. And I wanted to see for myself how great it is." She cuddled along side Shuichi's chest and walked him to the place. Shuichi blushed. _I hope no one sees us. Since I'm already famous there's got to be photographers. And what would Yuki say if I told him I accepted Chizuru's offer on a date to make up for me choosing you._

The was young...pounding beats and flashing lights surrounded the young, pink-haired boy who sat alone at the bar counter, nursing what would be his fourth and final strawberry daiquiri that evening. Shuichi sighed and took another sip of his drink. He had been there for already an hour, and all he could think about was Yuki's reaction to it all. Chizuru had been dancing alone for a while but came over to see Shuichi.

A gentle hand clapped him on the back, "hey Shue-chi, you're not dancing!" She yelled over the music, ignoring the fact that the surprise of being spoken to in this place had caused Shuichi's drink to become lodged in his throat and he was coughing heavily.

"I just don't feel like it Chizuru." e said after he could breathe once more.

"But you're a singer, which means you have to know how to dance, and I know you are not shy!" Chizuru yelled as the song changed again and they were alone at the bar.

Shuichi ran his hand through his hair for a moment, he wished Yuki was there, but Yuki didn't like dancing and mostly not in a public place, with all these girls. As he turned around, he found himself staring into Chizuru's deep blue eyes that were looking right back into his. He swallowed and looked at her, making this puppy face to make him dance. Shuichi sighed and was off the stool, following Chizuru into the crowd. Slowly he started to mimic the other motions of the dancers around him, feeling a little giddy. The two of them moved their bodies in a smooth, sensual rhythm that was seemingly unmatched by anyone else on the floor. When the song ended, neither of them said anything, but Shuichi had noticed the space between them had shrunk.

She leaned over and spoke softly into Shuichi's ear. "Want to leave now Shue-chi?" He nodded and followed after her to the exit.

They both walked hand in hand to the park talking about nothing in particular. Chizuru made sure to laugh at any joke Shuichi made, even if he wasn't that funny. Shuichi blushed once they had sat down at the park bench alone. It had gotten dark and everyone was going home except for them. Shuichi want to speak, but was normally to shy or start a topic that didn't lead to the impression he liked her. Then the very next thing that came to mind, ran off his lips.

"Chizuru...I knew what you meant that day!" He closed his eyes blushing more. Chizuru stared confused. "That presence that I felt the first time we met. I can't say I didn't feel it, but I can't say I love you either. I like you personally as a friend, but nothing else. I want you to understand Yuki is the one I love."

Chizuru smiled and shook her head. "I know...I've always known. Its just I wanted you to be the first boy I ever loved completely, and you are. But what's the point of finding love if that person doesn't feel the same."

Depressed and rather heart broken she stood up. Shuichi stood up to, but didn't let her leave. He raised her chin with his finger and kissed her on the lips. "I care about you Chizuru...and I think you should go home. Your real home with your parents." She nodded and hugged Shuichi.

"I actually believed I would receive your love tonight. I guess I'm wrong and right at the same time."


	10. Expressing My Love

**Chapter Ten**

**Expressing My Love**

"You ready Mr. Shindo!" Suguru yelled just loud enough to cover the crowd of cheers. Shuichi nodded with excitement and determination glowing in his eyes. Bad Luck was having another concert in honor of their fame and new track "Karaoke Love".

"I just want to know why you want to sing 'Karaoke Love' two days after you wrote it Shuichi, why in such a rush?" Hiro interrupted toning his guitar.

Shuichi smiled, "because Yuki going to come to night and you know how he doesn't like to go out much, so this might be my only chance." Hiro shook his head still not understanding Shuichi's reasons for doing the things he does.

"Now introducing...BAD LUCK!" The curtains went up, reveling an overwhelmed crowd of fans. They all shouted the name of Bad Luck repeated.

Shuichi signaled the group to start as he counted in his head when to start. "One...two...three!"

_(Just to let you know I wrote this song myself word from word, no part has been used before and its mine, ok)_

"Crashing down on me

is this feeling I can't see

I only hope you feel it as well

through your eyes I can tell

Cause this feeling isn't neutral, it will last eternally

and this feeling I think of is so special to me

I only imagine this feeling inside my heart

Without thinking about it I will fall apart

This feeling, I think of every night

day-to-day

This feeling is alright

This feeling is ok

I want to feel this feeling everyday

It's like song in my heart

That says only one part

I want to do the things you do

I want to be with you..."

Once the concert ended, everyone left the club with whole-hearted looks, happy to have the chance to hear Shuichi sing again. The band was packing up and complementing how well the concert went with Shuichi's new song. Shuichi snuck out of cleaning up and rushed out side to meet Yuki. Yuki hadn't said hardly a word the whole concert, but now that it was over he felt more confident as the night air brushed over his face. He felt alive, tension left him leaving him with a different kind of tension that only Shuichi could melt away.

"Yuki!" Shuichi said cheerfully touching his arm slightly.

Yuki paused, turned to him, and smiled. Shuichi ran into Yuki's arms, spinning around with him once Yuki smiled at him. Yuki quickly stopped putting Shuichi on his feet. He then grabbed Shuichi and kissed him deeply. It was such a sudden movement, no warning for Shuichi. Shuichi than returned Yuki's kiss, tongue to tongue as they both thought the same thing. Right there in public, enough public that it made Yuki's stomach turn, even if there were only a few people around, Shuichi rose up on the balls of his feet, one hand to either side of Yuki. Yuki held him, both hands on his Shuichi and then ended the kiss.

"I think you did great Shuichi." He spoke easily and wrapped his arm around Shuichi, willing to walk him home.

Shuichi blushed, "thanks...but I want you to know I...I wrote that song two days ago for you. I wanted you to be the first one to here it from my heart." Shuichi leaned into Yuki's chest and hugged him as they walked. "I want you to know I am always thinking about my love for you."

Yuki smiled then turned away from looking at Shuichi, he couldn't bare. Shuichi had found a way to prove his love for him, but Yuki had yet to find a way to express his true feelings for Shuichi. He thought now that Shuichi did this, he would be expecting something in return.

"Yuki?" Shuichi stared concerned toward his lover, "what are you thinking? Is it about me?"

Yuki nodded and smiled. He grabbed Shuichi's hand and lead him inside once they got home. Yuki took no haste forcing Shuichi to follow. "Yuki, what are you doing?"

"I have nothing to give you since I can't think of a form in to which to give you my love. So I will let you decide, whatever you say I do." Yuki laughed patting Shuichi on the head.

Shuichi suddenly exploded with excitement. "You really mean it Yuki! Anything I want!" Yuki nodded once more and Shuichi grew hearts in his eyes. "Great! I know!" Yuki paused as Shuichi thought of the things he could do. "I want to rent you." Yuki was startled by the immediate answer, but him and Shuichi had done it plenty of times. "Except I want to lead this time. You always force yourself on me Yuki! And I think its time to switch." Yuki laughed and headed for the bedroom waiting for Shuichi to make a fool of himself.

Shuichi impatiently grabbed Yuki to him, holding him feeling the breathing in his body, small involuntary movements, chest expanding heart beating, and always the wiggling that Shuichi never managed to get over. Shuichi removed his stage clothes and Yuki's as well. Almost unconsciously, Shuichi danced as he pulled Yuki long slung pants tight around his belly flowering the space between them with take me vibrations.

Yuki laughed, head tilting back, eyes never leaving Shuichi. Still laughing as Shuichi tugged at his clothes a little more. "I see you're in no mood to wait."

Shuichi then over Yuki's throat, chin, along the edge of his lip and into his mouth, suckling him. Yuki felt emotions coming, rising in him with all the alpha protectiveness left in the human race. Both hands caught Yuki's shoulders and for a moment, he was sane, pure and complete, embracing Yuki, kissing him with the need of repossession and security and passion. Yuki was Shuichi's and Shuichi was Yuki's.


	11. Love And War

**Chapter Eleven**

**Love And War**

"What the hell do you mean you are leaving!" Yuki burst out into fury and grabbed the very next thing beside him. he threw a book from the table at Shuichi, who had ducked behind the chair for his life.

"You know what I mean! I have to go on tour!" Shuichi's voice raised over Yuki's constant cussing. He stood back up once Yuki had stopped tossing around heavy objects and collapsed onto the floor. He roared loudly repeating to pound the floor. His hands turned red and sore as he cried out. Shuichi came out from behind the chair, sure that Yuki would not start up again. He rushed over, shaking Yuki's shoulders in concern. Shuichi embraced Yuki tenderly once he noticed he was actually upset enough to cry.

Yuki held onto him, "I want you to stay here."

Shuichi smiled and cradled him in his arms, "I'll be back in three weeks tops, I promise." Shuichi stroked his head gently and kissed Yuki.

Rain hasn't completely stopped, but almost, and up ahead Yuki could see the lighted signs posting gale forced gust of fifty miles per hour, the bridge speed limit reduced to half that. Which means it will take an eternity to get back home from the airport. The blistering cold had Yuki already breaking into panic. A storm was heading their way the moment Shuichi had got on the plane. Tiny bumps on his forehead and upper lip, tunneled along his neck and spine. The whistling crosswinds that buffet and rock the car like a cheap aluminum rowboat. Its the old panic kicking in again, that terrible fear fixation that follows Yuki's childhood. Suddenly out of the winds and rain, Yuki comes to an immediate stop. A crowd of people gather round a regular school building. All there faces pointed up toward the roof and their whispers float around. Yuki gets out and struggles through the crowd until he can see what they can. Barely standing, a young boy about 17 stood on the very edge of the roof. One foot limping off the ledge toward the ground the other perfectly balancing him.

"What the hell are you doing? You need to do something!" Yuki shouted from crowd. When no one responded or even looked at him he ran inside. Yuki scaled the stairs until he reached the top and was in sight of the kid. "What are you doing! Are you freaking crazy!" Yuki pulled the boy's sleeve violently, but the boy jerked back with more forced and was closer to falling off.

"I can't take it anymore!" The boy turns to him, tears and snot running down his face horridly. "I don't want to face it anymore!"

Yuki grabbed the boy by the shirt just as he was jumping off for jump. "Stop it!" Yuki pulled him back over and threw him onto the ground. "If your life is that much a living hell, than why not solve the problem. Killing yourself won't make you feel any better, and its only hurting the ones you care about!"

His eyes still filled with tears and sorrow erupted into more pain. He shook his head and beat his fist against the ground. "I'm not strong enough to face it. I have no right to live!" He tried once more to run by Yuki and get to the edge, but Yuki punched the kid in the stomach. The boy fell to his feet. He clinched Yuki's shirt in his hands and dug his head into his chest crying to most. "Just let me die...I want to die."

Yuki comforted the boy and sat down with him. He wrapped him in his arms and stroked his head like Shuichi had done to him. "If you die, I would care." The boys eyes widened and slowed the tears. Yuki only pulled the boy closer rocking him, till he was calm.

"Please...please let me..." He slowed down and fainted from the shock of it all. Yuki relived the boy was feverish from the rain and carried him down stairs and to his car. Yuki took the boy home, thinking that this must have been what Shuichi felt when he saved Chizuru. Both were so helpless and you couldn't resist not to help them.

"You are certainly wild enough to be strong." Yuki whispered stroking his hair until the boys eyes opened. He looked around. Yuki had propped him up against his own shoulder as they sat on the couch. "You didn't stay out long." He smiled warmly and pulled a blanket around them both.

There wet clothes soaked to their skin and stuck to it tightly. "Why...why did you do that?" He held hold of Yuki's waist, and stared at him pitifully.

"I don't know...you kind of remind me of Shuichi." Yuki smiled as his eyes curved and he patted the kid's head.

"Shuichi?"

"Yeah, you two around just a like, cry babies." Yuki laughed remembering all the time Shuichi cried over stupid things like breaking Yuki's things.

The boys suddenly pushed away. "Stop it. Stop laughing at me!" He held his knees close to his chest and frowned. "Everyone is always laughing at me..."

"Is that why you tried to kill yourself! Cause some kids are picking on you!" Yuki got mad, ready to hurt the boy for such a reason.

"Nobody I know remembers, much less cares about me. Like how sad I was when my father died after getting remarried to that bitch. I think she killed him, but its not big deal!" He mocks the people who didn't care. He looks back at Yuki and then suddenly starts to cry again. "It's not big deal! Like when she beats me and..." He stopped and thinks cruelly of her. He then embraced Yuki, childishly crying into his chest.

Yuki stares angrily at him, "does she touch you?" The boy goes silent and doesn't answer to the fact his mother rapes him. Yuki pets the boy more lovingly until he falls back asleep. "Then I will protect you...Ryo Ikari." Yuki read the kids name off his student Id in his pocket.


	12. Still Love

**Chapter Twelve  
Still Love  
**  
Ryo slept peacefully, head propped on Yuki's lap, hands clinching to Yuki and squeezing him every now and then. Yuki smiled contently, he may not be alone during Shuichi's absence. It remained quiet for at least 10 mins until the phone rang. Yuki groaned and reached back, fumbling to get the receiver. Ryo still half sleep murmured, his voice husky as he pulled him, causing Yuki to moan slightly.

"Hello" Yuki said into the phone, his voice shaky. There was a confused young male voice at the other and.

"Hello Yuki."

"Shuichi! Hi!" There was a long pause.

"I miss you already Yuki..."

"I miss you too, so how's the ride?"

"It's long, since our plane stopped cause of the weather." Shuichi spoke kindly not wanting to worry Yuki.

Suddenly Ryo lifted his eyes up to Yuki while he was on the phone, " who is that?"

"Am I interrupting anything?" Shuichi asked confused after hearing another male voice rather close to Yuki's.

"No, nothing. I just have a friend over."

"Since when have you had friends, much less invite them over? Aren't you more of a ladies man, not young guys? Yuki!"

"Clam down Shuichi! Honest its nothing." Yuki grinned at the suspicious look on Ryo's face. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Yuki my plane's leaving, call you later!"

Shuichi hung up leaving Yuki dumbfounded on the other end. Ryo smiled and laid his head back on Yuki's lap, "your name is Yuki and that was Shuichi? I don't see what we have in common."

Yuki croaked a brow and patted his head lightly. "Saying that only makes you sound more like him."

Ryo blushed, "then you love this boy?"

"Actually yes." There was another long pause of uncomforting, "are you planning to go home."

Ryo jumped, wide eyed, " no Yuki! Can I please stay with you! Please Yuki! Don't make me go back there!"

"How will she know where you are?" He looked at him seriously.

"Yuki...then will you come with me."

He smiled, "I would like to meet your mother."

Fidgeting nervously, wringing his palms and sinking lower into the plush chairs, Ryo surmised that he had never been so scared in his entire life. His eyes looked around the room but before he could make a run for it, Yuki grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. "Clam down, I won't let anything happen."

Ryo stared, his eyes heavy-lidded for a moment, at his mom. She was very distinguished and serious looking. The urge to run for it was beginning to look like the prefect solution. Ryo's mom walked up and to Ryo's shock clapped him firmly on the back, and extended a hand toward Yuki.

"Thank you for bringing Ryo home. You have no idea how many times he gets lost." Yuki stared at her suspiciously, Ryo had never got lost,but chose to run away. Yuki squeezed Ryo's hand lightly, noticing the boy was panicky. Ryo felt his eyes of his mother upon him and squirmed a little, not liking the disdainful look. "So you are a writer Mr. Eiri Yuki?"

"Yes, I am."

"Respectable position." He nodded.

After a hour of unresolved conversation Yuki took at deep breath, "well we must be going now." Yuki stood up pulling Ryo after him.

"We?"

"Yes, I couldn't live with knowing that a woman like you has control over Ryo here."

"Excuse me, but that is my son and I won't let some stranger take him."  
Yuki laughed and wrapped his arms lazily around Ryo's shoulders, "I would rather have him being cared for by a parent who doesn't beat and sexually harass her children. And I'm sure the police will back me up, since I'm such a respectable citizen."

Ryo's heart fluttered at the mere sight of being out of her house. Ryo smiled and tightly gripped Yuki around his waist affectionately.

"Your so adorable when you're happy" Yuki purred gently, trailing his lips down the back of Ryo's neck. Ryo blushed, smiling. They were about to kiss when Yuki's cell interrupted them and effectively killed the moment. Ryo stared blankly, utterly, confused. He looked Yuki straight in the eye and noticed him squirming to answer the phone. "Hello."

"Yuki, how are you?" Shuichi's voice echoing enough that Ryo could here.

"That's Shuichi again?" Yuki quickly ran his hand over Ryo's mouth.

"Who is that Yuki?" Shuichi suddenly said in shock.

"Its my friend." Yuki added in a cover up.

"Since this morning? Yuki! Who is that guy?" Shuichi's voice went weak on the other side of the line.

"Shuichi calm down! He's just a friend really, honest! Plus, he isn't like that." Yuki panicky, "anyway I'm fine and I am very busy right now. I'll call you later ok. Love you."

Ryo stared puzzled by Yuki rushing Shuichi off the phone. " You two must not get along well. Are you always like this?"  
Yuki laughed loudly finally opening the door, "only when he is being a worrywart."   
Yuki and Ryo talked and ate instant ramen; since neither of them can cook, until late. Ryo left the kitchen as Yuki cleaned up. Yuki sighed contently once he finished cleaning p and headed for his room. To his surprise Ryo had fell asleep in a fetal position on the edge of Yuki's bed. "You truly resemble Shuichi." Yuki sat down removing his shoes and shirt before falling asleep beside Ryo.

From outside the warm security of sleep came a ringing sound. Yuki groaned and rolled over, burying his face into the pillow to try and block it out. His hand fought it's way out of the blankets and succeeded in knocking a lamp over onto the floor before grasping the receiver of the phone. He finally sat up in bed and stared at the receiver for a moment. "Hello?" He rasped sleepily into it, his eyes drifting over to the clock. Ryo's soft breathing was still audible to him, at least someone was still sleep.

"Good morning Yuki.!"

"Shuichi time there and time here is off, so its still the middle of the night." He muttered, wiping the sleep that had accumulated in his eyes during the night's rest and yawned, an action that resulted in a squeak that caused Ryo to giggle in his sleep.  
Shuichi listened silently to the voice on the other end and suddenly the air was sucked out of his lungs and his heart was shattered within his chest. "Yuki...just forget it...I'm sorry for calling." He let out a choked sound that was partially a sob and partially a 'good bye' before hanging up. "Yuki...have you replaced me? Am I a bother?" Shuichi cried to himself still holding the phone in his hand.

Hiro walked up to him, patting his back. "What's wrong Shuichi, something happen to Yuki?"  
Shuichi looked up at Hiro, "I think...I think he's cheating on me Hiro. Every time I call there is this boys voice in the background. Yuki was just waking up this time and I heard his voice again."  
For nearly an hour, Yuki sat there on the edge of the bed, half naked and staring blankly at the wall, thinking about Shuichi's voice. It was only when he felt Ryo's hot breath against his back that he realized his 'friend' was awake, and staring at him in a gaze that was melded of confusion and worry. "Was that Shuichi again?" Ryo whispered, wrapping his arms around Yuki's chest from behind. He dug his chin into Yuki's neck and rubbed his head with Yuki's, "every time Shuichi calls you seem different. Even now...am I troublesome to you, Yuki?"

"No way! Go back to sleep!"

Ryo shuddered and laid his head against Yuki's shoulder, "I don't believe you."  
Yuki frowned violently pushing the black haired boy back onto the bed, He stared at him with the same cold golden eyes, "I'm telling the truth." He suddenly kissed him. He rolled on top of him, grinned, kissing him deeply, enjoying the moans that came from Ryo's mouth. Giggling as they got louder and louder. Ryo scrambled on the bed in a mixture of bliss and agony. Yuki's hands ran down and tangled itself in Ryo's hair, and he squirmed. He closed his eyes tightly and moaned again to Yuki's touch. Ryo grabbed his shoulders, but Yuki continued to feel Ryo up.

"Yuki..." he whispered at the sensation of Yuki kissing him lower. "Stop it...Yuki...I can't..." Ryo finally found his voice. "**Yuki, I don't want this!**" He kicked Yuki off of him, and sat up. Yuki was a little shocked the kid would attack. He was so use to Shuichi crying and doing nothing about it. Ryo still shaking with agony, started to cry again. "I don't want this Yuki. Your just like her..." Ryo shook his head and then crawled back over to embraced Yuki.

Yuki laughed to himself and held the boy. "Whenever I see you, I see that stupid pink haired rout. And the way you respond to me is even more like him."

Ryo hugged him tightly and buried his face in his chest. "I only know one thing we share..." Yuki waited for an answer, "we both love you, Yuki."


	13. Behind Closed Doors

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Behind Closed Doors**

"Yuki..." Ryo's voice shaking with fear. His face redden beneath the suspicious looks contagiously spreading from face to face. Yuki affectionately held Ryo's hand tightly as he lead him through the streets. Ryo was embarrassed by the looks they received from walking hand in hand. "Where are you taking me Yuki?" Ryo whimpered childishly.

Yuki smiled devilishly, "I thought you could use a little more self-confidence."

"Yuki!" Ryo yelled suddenly realizing he was in a bar surrounded by men much like himself.

Yuki laughed at the expression on Ryo's face as he saw men affectionately hugging and kissing each other. "I just thought it would be funny, plus I wanted to see how much like Shuichi you are." Yuki pulled Ryo's hand through the crowd until he reached the front, then he shoved Ryo onto a stage. "Sing Ryo!" Yuki burst out in the sudden commotion, then the crowd repeated after Yuki.

"Y.Yuki...I don't want to do this!" Ryo stuttered nervously as one man handed him a microphone. "I'm not like Shuichi!" The crowd refused to let him leave so he had no choice. Before a word left his mouth he took a deep breath. His voice at first was shaky, but after the rhythm reached him he was urged to dance and sing more excitedly. His voice was like his dance, like his charm. It was indefinable and charming: something pure and sonorous, beautiful, calming, so to speak. There were continual outburst, melodies, unexpected cadences, then simple phrases strewn with hissing notes; then flood of scales which would have put a nightingale to rout, but in which harmony was always present; then soft modulations of octaves which rose and fell, like the chest of the young singer. His charming face followed, with singular mobility, all the beauty of his song, from the wildest inspiration to the chestiest dignity. One would say he was now a mad creature and then a prince of peace. The crowd cheered and screamed with an idolizing look a pond their faces. Ryo jumped off the stage once he was done and joined Yuki at the bar counter. "What do you think Yuki?" Ryo asked shyly.

"Its cute, but I see parts where Shuichi could have song better." Yuki grabbed a drink and gulped it down. Then he order one for Ryo. "Here kiddo."

"I don't drink." Ryo refused politely. Yuki pushed it back over to him none the less.

"Come on Ryo, your suppose to be enjoying yourself. Live a little, especially if your living with me."

Ryo groaned and held his head in his hands, feeling the room spinning around him as he sank to his knees, shutting his eyes tightly, trembling violently, shuddering. The room stopped and he sighed in relief, hearing a voice in his ear. "See I told you this was great shit." Yuki grinned and kissed Ryo roughly, still feeling a little intoxicated after his four glass.

Ryo whimpered and fell back, having not yet regained his sense of balance. "Yuki..." he stammered, not exactly sure how great it was supposed to be when he felt like he was going to throw up. "Yuki...please can I go home now." Ryo grabbed Yuki's pant legs, still on his knees. Yuki smiled smuggly until he saw the boy collasp at his feet. Yuki, still dizzy himself, carried Ryo home.

Yuki sighed and looked back to Ryo, holding the limp body in his arms and climbing under him, holding Ryo firmly and feeling Yuki cudling back against him caused Ryo's cheeks to redden. Yuki put his arms around Ryo's waist, and drew him to him. His tongue parted his lips and Ryo closed his eyes, trying not to fall into the feeling. Ryo brought his hands around his neck and pulled him closer, pushing away the resistance that stirred inside. This was not who he was nor wanted to be. Yuki pulled back and his eyes held his, he slipped his jacket from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. When Ryo didn't resist, he kissed him again, more urgently. An alarm rang in Ryo's head. Yuki could have Shuichi, yet he was unbuttoning his shirt. His moans showed how much he wanted him. Goosebumps rose on Ryo, as his fingertips gently traced his bare skin. His moans mimicked Yuki as his tongue follwed his fingers. Suddenly Yuki stopped. His eyes were thin slits. He took his hand and pulled Ryo with him. He followed, but before he stepped into the bedroom, he glanced over his shoulder, focusing on the door. He was going to do this. It was time for him to stop being a voyeur and live life on his terms. Yet all he could think about was how much Yuki still loved Shuichi, everything they did he mentioned him.

The phone rang, and Yuki released the sleeping Ryo to lean over the bed. "Yuki...?" Ryo whinned feeling ingored.

Yuki was about to hang up when he heard a breathless voice answer. "Hello?"

"Yuki..." Shuichi felt his mouth go dry. "Yuki..."

Yuki faltered and nearly lost his balance, sitting down suddenly beside Ryo. "Shuichi?" There was silence as they both fought to find the right words to say in this situation. "You haven't called in a week Shuichi." Yuki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you coming home soon?"

Shuichi suddenly gasp on the other end, Yuki can hear a sort of sniffle. "Well...I" Shuichi was weak and solemn, afraid to speak to Yuki.

"Shuichi, you ok? You're not yourself." Yuki's voice filled with concern.

Shuichi remained content, "Yuki...I called last night...you didn't answer. Why?"

Yuki suddenly blushed and looked at Ryo, who was still sleep holding onto Yuki's waist. "Shuichi...I..."

Shuichi heard his pause and suddenly interrupted, "its ok, my calls are annoying away." His voice cheered up as though he was hiding his sorrow and pain, "anyway I leaving for the airport now. I should be home tomorrow, mid-day ok. I have to go, I'll see you then." Shuichi quickly left Yuki on the other end still baffled.

"Shuichi...I have to tell you..."


	14. Nearly Settled

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Nearly Settled**

Shuichi looked around the busy airport, his eyes roaming around, but still keeping an eye out for Yuki. His short stature gave him a sort of disadvantage. "Yuki, wouldn't forget would he?" He faintly chuckled though his nervousness of seeing Yuki again didn't hide very well. He picked up his luggage up from the conveyor belt, as he heard a familiar voice call him. Shuichi followed quickly to the sound of the voice, until he reached the front doors.

"Shuichi!" Yuki muttered cheerfully, but still full of fear. Ryo looked up at Yuki and then at the pink-haired boy approaching.

"Yuki?" A warm Japanese voice spoke behind him. Shuichi went even more wide-eyed as he saw him. Short, black-haired, with soft blue eyes, not very muscular but athletic.

"You are...?" Shuichi asked confused. Yuki tossed Shuichi's bag in the trunk and looked curiously at Ryo, wondering why the expression of hate wasn't there. Ryo noticed this and gave Yuki a smiled.

"I'm Ryo Ikari...I've heard allot about you Shuichi." Ryo's eyes curved as he helped Shuchi into the car. Shuichi followed Ryo, more nervous than excited, and he knew why as soon as Yuki didn't reply. He hadn't expected the black-haired boy to have this much effect on him, but he felt his knees weak. Ryo made him feel so uncomfortable, so distant from Yuki. Yuki and Shuichi looked at each other uncomfortably and Ryo smiled at Shuichi. "You hungry?" Both were startled by Ryo's sudden question that broke their silence, but they nodded out of manners. Ryo went inside, which surprised Shuichi that he would have a key. Yuki frowned a little at the way Ryo had successfully dragged them out of the situation and into another.

"Yuki..." Shuichi mumbled once Ryo had left for the kitchen.

"Shuichi...you hung up before I could tell you." Yuki approached Shuichi menacingly with despair.

"Do you still..."

"Yes!" he sighed, looking towards the kitchen where Ryo was getting drinks. "As much as I love Ryo...I will always love you!"

Ryo could hear their decision in the other room, though they tried to lower their voices. "If things didn't happen the way they did, if you had met me first...do you think we would be lovers Yuki?" Ryo asked himself desperately wishing things were different. Shuichi smiled warmly, never could stay mad at Yuki, and Yuki felt his heart flutter lightly.

Ryo re-entered with a plate of food, then returned to the kitchen again. Yuki decided to help and joined Ryo. "Since when have you been able to cook, and what's with the fucked up happy princess smile." Yuki headed for the counter to get a plate. Ryo muttered something under breath, his back turned to Yuki. Yuki hesitated, shifting from foot to foot nervously over to Ryo. Moving quickly once he turned, Ryo kissed Yuki full on the lips. Yuki froze in shock, unable to believe that this was happening now while Shuichi was just in the other room. He shuddered and closed his eyes as he felt Ryo's hand cup his cheek, feeling the kiss become more and more forceful as time progressed. A minute later Ryo jerked away, holding his mouth. "I'm sorry Yuki!" He rushed out of the room to give Shuichi his food. Yuki tried to over come the blush before returning to Shuichi. He still felt bad, that he had two hearts. And he was forcing one heart to hide at the cost of Yuki's and Shuichi's love. Ryo was talking to Shuichi when Yuki came back. "Shuichi...what made you fall in love with Yuki?" Ryo's question once again caused uncomforting and the two boys to blush. Yuki sat down beside Shuichi nervously.

"Well...I think, its because...well" Shuichi paused rather long.

Yuki grew more aggravated the longer it took. "Damn Shuichi, it isn't all that hard to say." Yuki burst out suddenly yelling at Shuichi.

"Than what do you like about me, Mr. Know it all!"

Yuki laughed, "that's easy, you're a good fuck."

"What!" Shuichi stood up upset.

"You heard me!"

Ryo laughed as the two threw words back and forth. It seemed awkward they loved each other so much, yet they fought allot. But even when they're fighting, they are always thinking about each other. "I just don't fit in..." The two lovers fighting, didn't notice Ryo leaving the room. After awhile Yuki went into the guest room to find him. He pulled the covers up off of Ryo and smiled at him. Yuki's eyes glimmered mischievously in the darkness. Ryo blinked and sat up, "Yuki?"

Yuki sat down beside of him, "Ryo, you left pretty early, what's up?"

"I can't Yuki, I can't do this anymore. I can see I'm getting in between you and Shuichi...so I'm going home in the morning." Ryo held his sad expression with a fake happy one.

Yuki looked away, "actually, when I first met you I didn't know how this would end up. Still I don't want to leave you or Shuichi. I really want you to stay with me and Shuichi."

"Shuichi...he doesn't want me around."

I don't really mind Ryo..." Shuichi walked in and sat down.

"You sure Shuichi, I mean it feels like I stole your Yuki?"

"If you stay, you must show me you did my Yuki justice while I was gone."

Ryo blinked confused, "what do you mean."

Yuki and Shuichi both smiled. Yuki laid Ryo gently back down. Ryo shook nervous, his eyes closed once he felt Yuki's lips trail down his chest. Shuichi smiled once Yuki stopped and he was finally allowed to do the same. Yuki removed his clothes and Ryo's as Shuichi kissed him. Ryo squirmed letting out little moans as two sets of hands had removed his pants. They both explored Ryo's body playfully. "Yuki? Shuichi?" He moaned, as he rested on the pillow. He breathed heavily as Shuichi's arms reached around, pulling off Ryo's shirt and tossing it. His knees buckling as they all were naked now. Yuki stuck his index finger in his mouth and then trailed it down Ryo's spine, before inserting a finger in. Ryo whimpered, his arousal becoming more and more evident. Yuki and Shuichi took turns. Yuki, having already done it before; was half way in, he suddenly thrust himself inside at once. Ryo cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Yuki stayed still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being inside Ryo. Soft moans building up louder and more continuous as Yuki rested his hand upon Ryo's hips and slowly began to work himself in and out in a gentle rhythm. Ryo leaned his head back and started to work his hips against the other pair, the pain nearly gone now. his mind swimming in the pleasure that he was experiencing. Shuichi mimicked those movements wit Ryo, one hand reaching around and stroking his erection. Ryo groaned, feeling Shuichi's body tensing on top of his, and he nibbled gently at Shuichi's neck, hearing a loud moan in response, and he smiled. Yuki thrust harder and faster into Shuichi, panting heavily into his ears. Ryo held Shuichi tightly from behind, and hungrily kissed Shuichi with passion. Yuki stopped, hearing a quiet whimper of pain from Shuichi in response to Ryo stroking his member. They all took chances to play with each other, until climax. Ryo's back arched and he was barely able to choke out the words that stayed on his tongue. "Y..Yuki..Shuichi!" His eyes rolled back into his head and he felt himself climaxing. Heat filling him as Yuki touched him. the three were busy all night. Ryo panted trying to get the room to stop spinning. Shuichi weakly pulled himself off of Ryo and turned so that his head was against Yuki's chest. Ryo closed his eyes, exhausted, but blissfully content as he pulled out and kissed Yuki's cheek. I fit wasn't for the alarm clock Shuichi and Ryo would have stayed in Yuki's arms for the remained of the day.

To Be Continued...

Find out what awaits our lovers in their new lifestyle together-


	15. Am I Angry, Hell Yes

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Am I Angry, Hell Yes**

Darkness completely blanketed the room and Shuichi was sure that not even the sun shined today. He rolled over, and grimaced as a spark of pain shot through him. he could hear Yuki's soft snore over his shoulder. He had insisted on Ryo staying and he hadn't tried to stop him. The morning had brought awkwardness, waking up beside two instead of his usual Yuki. He could hear Yuki's words clearly. "As much as I love Ryo...I will always love you." He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his shaking hands. Hours had passed and nothing would stop his trembling. He took six steps to the window, then closed the miniblinds, bring semi-darkness into the room. He returned to his bed, holding his head in his hands. His head ache, like the quivering of his hands, would not go away. The surrounding quiet disturbed him, but it was better than the screams that had taken over his mind. He couldn't get rid of the screams. Screams that told him to act, like last night. He wanted nothing more but to kill Yuki out of anger, yet his love for him had accepted the change. "Yuki..." Shuichi felt his eyes glisten and he left the room. Closing the door behind him he instantly pounded the wall with his fist. "You bastard." He repeated to boat the wall until the pain of his knuckles clued him to stop. In a nonviolent way release the pain and anger, Shuichi fell to his knees. Comforting the redness of his fist, "you bastard!" He held the screams that told him to hate Yuki and cried softly to himself. "I hate you...but I don't want to." Shuichi found the strength to hold his tears. Though the more his heart burned with hatred he wanted it to stop. Even if it was for just a little while. Nothing could come to mind but except taking a hot shower. He probably needed it to from last night, which was still on his mind in fragments.

Shuichi remained in the shower far longer than was necessary. Having had to live time away from home, he appreciated the opportunity to just linger under the hot mist, to lazily run the bar of soap across his body and let it wash away the dirt and grime of disappointment, despair, and hopelessness.

After about 45 minutes, he turned off the water, reminding himself of the fact that Yuki had no intention of waking enless he woke him. Still soaking wet, he stepped out of the shower and rummaged around a linen closet in search of a towel, when he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

He was puzzled as he stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a beige towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still soaking wet.

But when he answered the door and saw the glare of the Ryo standing on the other side, his powers of speech suddenly became useless. Shuichi gave a glare which could have brought him to his knees.

"Where is Yuki?" He asked in a surprisingly soft-spoken tone of voice that was even icier than Yuki's.

"Isn't he asleep?" Shuichi said coldly finaully exiting and heading for Yuki's room for some clothes.

"Not anymore. I woke up and he was gone, I thought you would know where he went." Ryo follows Shuichi into the room, waiting for an answer.

He stopped in his tracks when he reached the wide open door to Yuki's bedroom and got an eyeful. Shuichi was standing at his closet, completely nude, with his back to him, thankfully. After last night it still felt awkward to be in Shuichi's presence as he's naked. Yuki isn't there anymore to make things better. From behind, Shuichi looks like a woman. Ryo reassured himself, trying to think up any excuse possible for the heat that rose to his face, for the quickened breath and racing heartbeat.

Hating himself for this feeling, Ryo quickly walked to the dresser, where he pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, and threw them at Shuichi without looking at him, for fear that his body would betray him once again. Ryo sighed before his emotions got the best of him. Without thinking of it, Shuichi threw himself on Yuki's bed.

"There's no need for you to make a big" Shuichi said as he propped himself up onto his elbows and spread his legs slightly to reveal a small mark on his inner thigh of his right leg. Ryo gasped as he got more of an eyeful than he ever wanted of another man other than Yuki, wearing nothing below the waist, lying on his bed, legs spread apart. Suddenly there awkward moment was broken by a phone call. Shuichi answered and politly spoke as Ryo left the room. A few minutes later Shuichi got off.

"Who was that?"

"Yuki. He told us to meet him at a cafe' since he has work to do and won't be able to come home tonight." Ryo nodded in agreement.

Ryo felt surprisingly apathetic, and that thought annoyed him somewhat. He figured that he should have felt disgusted, angry, saddened, hell, he would even take flattered! But as he sat there, at the small café table, seated across from his gushing Yuki and Shuichi, he just couldn't muster the energy to feel anything at all.

He was pathetic. Not twenty minutes earlier, Yuki was kissing him. No more than that, he was sucking on his goddamn tongue! He declared his love for him! Not that Ryo was surprised, he had Yuki figured out for a while, and he was almost certain that Shuichi himself was aware of Yuki's feelings for him as well, but as the happy couple, sat there so close to one another, Yuki's hand placed possessively on Shuichi's, their fingers so tenderly intertwined… Ryo wasn't sure what to feel anymore. Should he be furious at Yuki for living a lie and dragging Shuichi into it? Should he feel relieved that with Shuichi back, Yuki would spend more time with him and less time hounding him? Should he share their happiness, or even feel a little saddened by the fact that he would no longer be the focus of their attention? He wanted to feel something. Common sense told him that he should have anything other that the disinterested indifference that he felt at the moment. He blocked the urge to glance down at his watch for fear that it would reveal his boredom to his well-meaning family. So instead, he took part in their conversation. He laughed with them, he joked, when all the while he wanted nothing more than to scream, to ram his fist into the side of a building, to be able to feel anything other than that quiet nothingness.

Shuichi finished the last bite of malted milk balls, and Yuki didn't resist when he leans toward him and says, "open", and so he does, and then he closed his lipe around his index finger and licks the thin film of chocolate away with his tongue. Only a hair less subtle than warm body chocolate and a paintbrush. And finally, Ryo just couldn't take anymore of their presence, of that fabricated affection and happiness that they displayed.

"It's been great, but I really need to be going. I have stuff that I need to get caught up on." Ryo said as he pushed away his barely touched plate of food and rose to his feet.

"You me to go with?" Shuichi asks saracasticly, picking on Ryo's awkward situation.

"No thank you. It's a nice day today. I think I'll take the bus back and walk a little." He declined right before the party said their goodbyes and Ryo turned to walk off.

Shuichi laughs shortly and smiles to Yuki like he had nothing to do with this new accurence. "So."

Yuki sighs, "Shuichi! Stop messing with him, he's just a kid." Yuki crosses his arms and his legs.

"Just a kid!" Shuichi stands up rather rudely and pushed the chair back. "Well just a kid had succesfully taken your heart during my absence!"

Yuki stands up and shushes Shuichi, "calm down Shuichi. Down make a scene. No need to be angry."

"Like hell I'm angry! You're a cheating bastard, and I have no need to be anry! You have been with him since the day I left! Only proves how excited you were to rid youreslf of me." Shuichi pushes the chair back in and leaves loudly. Yuki follows after him.

"Shuichi! Come back here. You're being such a kid." Yuki grabs Shuichi's arm and pulls him back.

In a sudden reaction to the touch Shuichi flips around and slaps Yuki on the face. His cheek burns as he is startled by Shuichi's tears. "I hate Ryo! And I hate you most of all!" Shuichi balls his hands into a fist. "You're a stupid, selfish, blind bastard. Not for one second was I satisfied with that threesome crap! It's all a pieace of bullshit...you and me...our relationship! I think you deserve Ryo actually. Anyone slick enough to steal someone elses love is prefect for a no good pieace of shit like you. For someone who writes all those love stories you have never felt an ounce of satisfaction with one person."

Yuki frowns, "may I am better off. How do you think I felt when you were with that bitch Chizuru! I don't appreciate losing to some little girl with an IQ of zero. I hope you didn't think I didn't know about your date."

"You jerk! I ditched her for you! I gave up everything for you...I would have even given up music, Yuki..." Shuichi started to run off, "I made sacrifises for you Yuki, why can't you do the same for me!"

How was it possible, for people to look so genuinely satisfied in an obviously flawed relationship? Ryo thought to himself as he put on his coat and made his way down the busy urban walkway, sneering to himself as he made his way past a blissfully ignorant couple who was strolling along that sidewalk arm in arm, so wrapped up in each other's presence that they most likely believed that the world existed only for them…Ryo couldn't help but wonder. Does he whisper in Shuichi's ear while he sleeps, professing his undying love to him, before leaving his bed and returning to his own? Does Shuichi lock himself in his bathroom, weeping, lamenting the fact that Yuki was only second best to him, that for as long as he had him, he would never be able to make a claim on his heart?

Yuki to was thinking, all that thinking became tiresome. He was certainly in no position to judge other people's happiness. The endless trail of failed relationships behind him was proof of that. Perhaps it was possible to be satisfied in a compromised relationship. Perhaps he was the foolish one, for senselessly holding all those women then Shuichi and Ryo to a standard that was just humanly impossible to meet outside of those silly love stories that he wrote. Damn, that boy was absolutely right. One who had never felt even an ounce of satisfaction with another had no right to write such things.


	16. After Effect

Chapter Sixteen

After Effect

Shuichi was exhausted and trembling all over. He couldn't remember the last time a performance had worn him out that badly. All he wanted then was to get away from everything before he collapsed.

In his hurry, he brushed right past Hiro without acknowledging him. He could hear him calling after him sounding both peeved and concerned, but he didn't turn around. He didn't want to have to explain himself to Hiro.

After slamming the door shut behind him, he calmed down a little. The only light he bothered with was the small lamp on his desk. Then he stripped off the stage costume, letting it all fall to the floor, until he was only wearing his boxers. Falling back on the bed Hiro let him have once he found out he wasn't going home to Yuki, he pulled his shoes off and threw it over onto the floor. It hit the lamp with a clang, and the room fell into darkness. Sinking into the cold sheets, Shuichi could feel the moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes. His uneven breathing was loud in his ears. Squeezing his eyes shut, he curled up and rolled over onto the bed. Unable to contain himself any longer, he released a shuddering breath, and immediately sucked it back in a sob. He tried uselessly to swallow it as the tears rolled out over his wet lashes, trailing down his face in the darkness. His body shook with the force of his sobs, and he felt as though he might die as his chest tightened painfully.

His thoughts were filled with beautiful blue pools, golden silk, a soft touch, a playful smile, and a gentle voice. Yuki. Yuki, who always knew what to say to make him smile. Yuki, who would break into that funny glare on the rare occasion he lost his temper. Yuki, who could make him happier than never before. Yuki, who liked his toast with blueberry jam. Yuki, who opened his heart as if he'd always owned the key. Yuki, who understood his silence. Yuki, who loved him. Where is he, and exactly how long will he be gone?

And Shuichi had forced him away. All because he had been too afraid. He had been afraid of his own intense feelings. Life had taught him that it was safer to keep all his feelings bottled up inside where they couldn't cause him grief. In recent years he'd finally learned how to open up again thanks to Yuki, but one small step at a time. But when Yuki had finally told him that he loved him, Shuichi had choked. He couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings, so he decided that he wasn't worthy of Yuki. Not long afterwards, Yuki broke all ties with him. Yuki showed Shuichi it was ok to love. But that Yuki was around a long time ago.

Now he felt like an utter fool. He shouldn't have trusted Yuki. Instead he'd hurt him, and lost him forever. There would be no second chances, he could never ask Shuichi to take him back after what he'd done. Yuki was gone, and Shuichi would never be able to tell the gentle writer just how much he'd really cared about him.

"I love you, Yuki," he sobbed to the empty air. "I love you..."

Hiro let himself into his apartment, and his eyes immediately caught sight of his houseguest lying on his stomach in front of the television set. He opened his mouth to scold the boy for still being in his home after he specifically told him to contact Yuki and leave, but then he noticed that Shuichi's pale, slender body was clothed in nothing except the boxers that he let him use earlier.

"You're late." Shuichi commented, as he turned his head to look at Hiro. The boy couldn't help but smile sweetly. It was getting lonely being in that cold, empty apartment all by himself.

Hiro suddenly realized that he was staring at Shuichi; his mouth was still open from before, when he was meaning to yell at the him. Embarrassed at himself, he clamped his mouth shut and met the pink-hair kid's gaze with his own hardened glare. "When are you going back home to Yuki? I don't think its good for you to hide from him." He explained, unsure as to why he felt like giving Shuichi an explanation in the first place. "Yuki's probably worried right now."

"Ah." Shuichi commented, seemingly satisfied with the question, and then turned his attention back to the television program. "I'm not going back there. Ever."

Hiro sighed, feeling that he should say something. "Where are your clothes?" He asked lamely.

"I felt like taking them off. Got a problem?" Shuichi simply explained.

"Ah." He accepted the explanation, not really in the mood to argue. He removed his shoes and jacket and made his way to the Shuichi's room.

"I'm so happy you're finally home. You've been gone so long! And it's almost dark out, and I was beginning to get hungry…"

"Oh, so you can't feed yourself if you're not with Yuki?" Hiro asked as he switched on the lights and had the breath knocked out of him. The room looked like a complete disaster area. A good 1cm film of junk covered the entire floor, clothes and blankets flung around haphazardly to add to the mess.

"I'm not a very good cook and I was afraid that you'd…"

"Good Lord, don't you have even a shred of civility within you?" Hiro spat as he stormed back into the living area to confront Shuichi. He held up a piece of clothing, in case that idiot needed prompting as to why he was upset.

"I'm sorry, I haven't…"

"Of course not! Shuichi, why don't you just go back home and stop trashing my place?"

"I was going to clean up! You came home just before I was about to do it!" Shuichi tried to explain as he leaped to his feet and ran over to Hiro, trying to grab the clothing from him. Hiro quickly pulled his hand away to thwart that attempt.

"And you want me to take you in. To let you live here." Hiro taunted. "What could you possibly offer me? You can't cook, you can't clean, you can barely take care of yourself, and not to mention the fact that you're a compete basket case. Why the hell should I let you live here?"

Shuichi felt as if he were slapped again and again with every word that came out of Hiro's mouth. But he really couldn't argue with any of it.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything at all? Aren't you going to even attempt to stand up for yourself, you're such a weak, pathetic kid! Shuichi! Answer me, why did you leave in the first place!"

Shuichi turned his head to avoid looking directly at those frightening eyes. "I hate Yuki."

"What was that?" Hiro said, almost laughing.

"I hate Yuki." Shuichi repeated, this time slowly turning his head to look at Hiro once again.

Once he caught sight of the boy's eyes, Hiro let the cloth drop from his hand, letting the fabric slop to the hardwood floor below. Neither man spoke for a few moments. Shuichi's eyes were shaking looking for some shred of hope in Hiro's.

Hiro resisted the urge to tease the boy. He didn't trust himself to reach out to touch that pale, thin Shuichi before him. So he toyed with Shuichi visibly, studying the boy with his eyes only. "You would never mean anything like that Shuichi." Hiro sighed, giving in to Shuichi's request to stay.

"I do. I hate Yuki." Shuichi grabbed Hiro and embraced him for comfort. "I hate that bastard!" He started to cry silently, "I trusted him Hiro. I really did...but I was wrong. Though I gave him the benefit of the doubt he lied to me."

Hiro began to doubt his own sanity as his hand, seemingly on its own accord, reached out to grab the side of Shuichi's face. He drew Shuichi close to him and kissed him deeply. He shouldn't have wanted that. He couldn't have wanted that, and especially not with Shuichi, a goddamn runaway, who was afraid to confront Yuki. "You can stay." Hiro whispered, still unable to pull his eyes away from him.

"Sorry Shuichi, but I can't resist seeing you so vulnerable like this. Get some clothes on. I'll make some dinner." He added before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving a very stunned Shuichi standing cold, and vulnerable in his wake.

He awoke with a start, his breathing was forced and ragged, his heart was racing violently within his chest, and his shirt was drenched with perspiration. Disoriented, he allowed himself a moment just to let his body to regain its composure. Another night, he realized, another bout with those wicked demons that controlled his dreams. Like usual, he couldn't remember anything about the nightmare that he had just awakened from. He never did. Every time this happened, he would only awake to find himself in that confused state and figured that whatever he was dreaming about wasn't pleasant. That was probably a good thing. Lord knows that he didn't need yet another source of stress in his life.

"Yuki, are you all right?" That voice again, strangely familiar and yet so very different than anything he had ever heard in his life. And then a touch to accompany that voice, as Yuki was aware of a hand on his arm. He was still confused so he did not respond in any way for a couple of minutes. Instead he only took care to regain his senses. He blinked a couple of times to focus his vision to the cold and darkened room which was only illumined be the light of the hallway that shone through his semi-ajar bedroom door, and then he saw the source of that voice which called him back to the realm of consciousness.

It was the boy, Ryo. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with a hand placed lightly on his forearm. And the knowledge of that had the similar effect of fire coursing through his veins. It confused him. Why did he feel such profound physical effects whenever the boy was near? And yet those questions quickly slipped through his mind and were soon forgotten. They seemed so mundane and unimportant compared to the sensation that his mind was currently processing. Shuichi was gone. Yet Ryo was still here. How was it, it turned out this way. He must have lost his mind for even considering that… But his body had complete control and ignored any objection that his mind threw in its way.

"Yuki…" The Ryo whispered hoarsely. "Please don't make me leave." He pleaded. He leaned against Yuki's shoulder and then laughed. "I'm stupid Yuki...I'm completely selfish. Though my mind tells me I love you...my heart tells me I mustn't be selfish anymore." Ryo smiled, "my heart tells me you love Shuichi...not me. And it also tells me he loves you..."

"Ryo." Yuki stutters to say, but the boy walks out of the room and closes the door. Yuki stares aimlessly at the ceiling, thinking. His heart longs for Shuichi, yet he can't abandon Ryo after bringing him in.

By the way, I wanted everyone to know I have started drawing pics for this fanfic, but I have no way of getting it up, so I put it in my profile. Please click the pic out in my profile, I will have more soon. At least one for every chapter. See you all next time. Really soon!


	17. After The Pain

**Chapter Seventeen**

**After The Pain**

Shuichi was sitting on his bed, absently strumming the keys of his keyboard and singing softly, a son that he had heard somewhere before. His voice choked on some of the words and some tears found their way down his cheeks, but he had to sing. He looked out the window, almost hoping that Yuki would be standing there, but it was useless. He set the keyboard down on his bed, staring through the darkness at his ceiling. Hiro frowned as he heard the last notes die out.

"Shuichi..." He murmured, his eyes filling with sorrow. He would've never seen Shuichi this depressed. He cracked the door open. "Shuichi?"

"Yeah, what is it Hiro." He softly said as he walked in.

"If being a part from Yuki bothers you that much, then why are you here? Every time I ask you, you put me off with that stupid 'I'm fine' smile." Hiro sat beside Shuichi.

Shuichi smeared his eyes, cause they were blurry from tears. "Hiro..." He started crying again and quickly embraced his friend. His hands jerked at his shirt and he rubbed his head farther into his chest as if it could make the pain go away. "Hiro! I was first. I loved Yuki before him..." He muffled his words beneath the two of them. "I just want to forget him...I want him to disappear!"

"Shuichi..." Hiro gently patted the boys head.

"I'd do anything to get things back to the way they were. Anything. I just want Yuki to love me...only me." Shuichi pulled away from the other man and sobbed quietly.

Hiro lightly wrapped his arms around Shuichi's shoulder and stroked his hair lightly, whispering. "Shhh..." Shuichi's head tilted to one side quizzically and he stopped crying for a moment. His head rested against Hiro's. He felt Shuichi's head burying into his shoulder and twined his fingers through the pink hair gently. He rocked back and forth with Shuichi in his arms, trying to stop the gentle tears that fell so rapidly down the pale boy's cheek.

"I still love Yuki, Hiro. No matter what he does to hurt me." Shuichi fell asleep, exhausted from crying, into Hiro's arms. Hiro sighed and suddenly remembered that he knew the number to Yuki's place. Apologizing quietly for the distant between them, he stood up, laying Shuichi gently on the bed before picking up the phone. After five rings, the phone was answered and there was a hesitation before a male voice answered.

"Who the fuck do you think you are..." Hiro growled.

"How is he?" Yuki asked finally.

"Half-dead from crying." He sighed. "You know...you're a complete asshole. You know this isn't the first time you hurt him, but it will be your last. I'm sick of your crappy reasons for hurting Shuichi, the kid is going to be really hurt permanently if you keep this up. When you finally realize how special this kid is, you may just have already lost him!" Hiro hung up rapidly with force.

Yuki sat staring into space at the kitchen table. The past couple of days had been hell to him and he knew he deserved it. The room remained quiet and eerily dark since Shuichi left and Yuki no long had a will to live with the same enthusiasm. Yuki collected his thoughts, head held low in his hands with a look of grief. Ryo walked in nervously, he knew it wasn't the moment to interrupt Yuki will he was sulking. Yuki suddenly shifted his eyes toward Ryo from their original attention.

"Ryo..." He closed his eyes once more before continuing.

"Y..Yes Yuki." Ryo palely sat down on the other side of the table.

"Rather than linger on this feeling...I have to say it. I'm...I'm sorry Ryo. I know you've noticed, but don't mention it often. I love Shuichi...it was never like I stopped loving him. I was just being selfish and blinded when I brought you into this. It's my fault for doing this, but I have had more than enough chances to fix it, I just didn't. So I'm making up for it."

Ryo smiled painfully and stood up. "It's not like I didn't know what was going to happen Yuki...but you did take long than I expected. If I was Shuichi I would never forgive you. Then again it's you, and I couldn't keep that ideal very long." He laughed shortly and pushed in the chair. "Rather than grin and bare it like I am use to doing, I'll just say it. I love you Yuki. No matter how much I hate Shuichi and despise giving in...I can't have you. Shuichi is one lucky bastard though. He gets to have you, hands down."

"Shuichi, stop! You've had enough!" Hiro yelled jerking a bottle of wine from Shuichi's sweaty palms.

Shuichi smiled in a daze and crazily wobbled side to side. "This is all I want to do when my heart has been pulled out." Shuichi jumps toward Hiro and reaches for the bottle again. Hiro blocks the crazed boy and shoves him off.

"This is not going to get Yuki back! You have to confront him." Hiro walked off and poured the rest down the sink. "If you don't how will he know how you really feel!"

Shuichi stared coldly at the floor, "I don't think I can Hiro. After so much has happened, I don't think I can." Hiro smiled and patted Shuichi on the back. Shuichi didn't hesitate afterwards. He got up and rushed out the door. He breathed heavily as he ran down the stairs and through the front down. In an odd coincidence Yuki was traveling along the opposite sidewalk. Shuichi finally reached the sidewalk with a crash. He slide slightly trying to turn too quick, which the pasting by Yuki notices. Shuichi?

"Shuichi!" Hearing his name suddenly called, Shuichi looked over is shoulder at Yuki, smiled in that comforting, nothing can get me way, and turned.

"Yuki.." Shuichi whispered. The light suddenly turns red and Yuki doesn't wait to cross the street. Shuichi wide eyed, for just a moment when he sees a red Toyota flying by, totally regarding the red light. And like hell it's self, in a red flame of hate it took Yuki. Shuichi rushed over the very next second the car hit and ran. Falling to his knees, crying as he held his limp lover's body close to his. "Yuki. Yuki. Yuki!"

To be Continued...

It's finally getting down to the final chapters of Karaoke Love, stay with me until the end alright loyal Gravitation Fans. Oh and please pm me f you want to suggest my next yaoi fanficplease


	18. Recovering

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Recovering**

Yuki's heart skipped a beat as he heard Shuichi's voice utter the same words Shuichi had said minutes before. "I.. I love you, Yuki...Please don't die!" His voice drifted off as he pondered this. Two people confessing their love for him on. Even though he betrayed one, they still gave him the love he didn't deserve. This must be a dream.

A cool depth filled his mind as Shuichi drew him closer. Yuki felt as though someone was turning down the music in his soul. So this is what it's like to be without Shuichi... Everything had gotten eerily silent, leaving Yuki with a feeling that he was incredibly alone. He didn't have long to ponder the emptiness as his world faded into black.

Voices and quiet crying filled the hospital room where Yuki lay after a hit and run. The depths of his mind were eerily silent. Yuki usually found himself accompanied by an almost magical murmur, which would keep him company even in the stillness of the night. But this murmur had evaporated, leaving Yuki feeling quite empty. The world appeared to be foggy and grey, void of the vivid colors he remembered. Yuki didn't like this loneliness. He needed someone in his life right now. Someone to tell him that he wasn't alone, and that everything would be alright. When he heard his name being called through the murkiness, it was as if his wish had been granted. Yuki scrambled towards the voice, trying not to stumble in his eagerness for people. Shuichi sat there silently, his hand intertwined with the trembling fingers. He closed his eyes, a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks. Yuki had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past few days, and he thought he saw Shuichi by his bedside but decided it was just the aftermath of the hit.

"Shuichi?" Yuki's eyes opened partially and his dry, cracked lips parted to allow the word to pass through them.

"Yeah." He said softly, looking up at Yuki's pale, gaunt face.

"I'm an asshole aren't I.."

"Yeah.." His voice choked with tears that he tried desperately to hide.

"Are you still mad?" Yuki whispered, looking like a young child. Shuichi nodded. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, do I..."

"No."

"I'm sorry, Shuichi.. I knew...never meant to hurt you.." His breathing became labored and he was obviously struggling to keep his eyes open. "Please…be happy with me."

"I will be."

"I wanted to tell you as soon as possible." He smiled weakly, and Shuichi allowed himself to return the smile.

"What?"

"I.. I love you, Shuichi…and Ryo is...gone."

"I love you too, Yuki" Shuichi felt Yuki's hand go limp in his, and saw the man's head slump to one side toward him as the monitors beeped on a constant, steady tone. Sighing, Shuichi gently kissed Yuki's lips once. "Even after everything it is still hard for me .." He murmured.

Yuki shortly laughed, "I was stupid Shuichi...and even when I try to make things better, I still end up hurting you." Yuki stared off to the side.

"Yuki... don't worry about me. I'm strong. But you still need your rest." The blonde-haired boy nodded, realizing how tired he really was. A coolness radiated from Shuichi's palm, sending Yuki into a deep, peaceful sleep. Shuichi smoothed back a lock of the blonde hair, brushing his fingers against Yuki's cheek, sighing softly. He could see how he fell in love with this creature so easily. He really was beautiful. Drawing back his hand, he closed his own eyes and let himself sink down, looking about the fog of his mind for sleep.

I know this chapter is very short, but I was limited because of the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Theres one more chapter to go of Karaoke Love, please stay with me until the very end. And to all my yaoi fans I would like to say new yoai fics are coming. I already put up the first chapter to my new yaoi story of Full Metal Alchemist called: Hazy Dreamer. Soon to come is another Gravitation fic, better than this one. I notice some of you hate the Yuki cheating thing, so I know not to do that in the next one. Also I am hopeing to do a fic on Desecants of Darkness and Loveless. See you soon! Kiwi Ninamori.


	19. Eternal Passion

**For all you Gravitation fans, I have posted up another gravitation fic, since this one is done. Please go check it out, I promise it is way better than Karaoke Love! Please Read: Unexpected Love!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Eternal Passion**

To the unknowing fans, this chapter is strictly just lemon! As of in this chapter has turned the whole fic into a mature rated one. So let's end this story with a bang! What do you say! I hope to hear from every reader, about what you think of this chapter. See ya soon, I will be doing another Gravitation fic, so be patient with me!

(Words originally by me, no copying, ok-)

"Words I wish for you to hear,

though they are meant for you,

they only are heard when you're not near

So I find a way

I turn my love into a song,

the words are in my heart

This way the feeling isn't wrong

I read the words for you,

they are pure and like a dove

reading the words as myself,

I understand...it's not like karaoke love

It's me and my words,

not those writer's or that singer

This feeling is all me,

and it will continue to linger

I say my love my way,

no other way has it been expressed

With my words,

my feelings aren't suppressed

These are the words of my love,

only meant for one

The person who means most to me

my morning light, my sun

It is like no other,

where no other words can compare

What I say is special,

only you and I can share

My love is all me

there's no push or shove,

no give or take

that's why its not like karaoke love...

Yuki...I love you..."

It had been a week since the accident and Yuki was finally stable again. Shuichi visited as often he could, but when he return today, he was told Yuki had left for home.

"You haven't come to visit me lately," Yuki admonished, his eyes gleaming red.

"Well, you're no longer bedridden and I thought… it was all those concerts, Yuki." Shuichi began, then faltered. All he could think about were those red eyes staring at him.

Yuki slipped his arms around Shuichi and brushed his cheek with his lips, and then moved to nibble his earlobe. He gave a little sigh of pleasure and closed his eyes. He tangled his fingers in his short pink hair and pulled downward, bringing his face up to his. He covered his mouth with his own as he pressed his body against Shuichi. He kissed him back, lost in his power, and put his arms around his back, holding him to him. Shuichi managed to say a few stranded remarks, "Yuki? You just got better...are you sure you're up to it?" Yuki smiled and continued to kiss Shuichi.

As they kissed, Yuki moved apart from him a little and moved his hands to his front, opening his shirt. His thumbs stroked his nipples as he continued to kiss him. He could feel him trembling beneath his hands. Oh, he wanted Shuichi so badly! He continued to unbutton his shirt, quickly freeing him from its confines. "I've been waiting so long Shuichi, I waiting so long to do this to you."

He moved away from him to look at him; he stood there nude before him, a slight flush on his cheeks, his eyes glazed with the beginnings of passion. His chest was fair, their nipples like pale rose buds, and he bent down to kiss each one. Then he stepped back again and looked lower, his hands moving as his eyes traveled, from his chest to his navel, a tiny indentation in his flat belly, and then lower. He knelt and kissed his mound -- a chaste kiss, a worshipping kiss -- then his hands explored him and he pressed his mouth to him one more, this time dipping in a tongue to explore him. Shuichi gave a sobbing sigh and trembled even more.

His tongue explored for long minutes and he responded to his touch, his eyes glazing, his mouth opened in a soft pant, and his heart beating loudly beneath his chest. Beads of moisture appeared on his skin as his temperature rose with his passion. "Yuki," he whispered.

He stood up, ready to take Shuichi to his bed. Yuki took Shuichi in his arms once more, kissing and caressing as he undressed him. His body responded to his touch and his response was like an aphrodisiac to him. He laid him on his bed and stood there looking at him -- he was so beautiful, fair and rosy, his nipples standing up high and his hips moving under his stare. He sat down next to him and reached down and touched the gold between his legs and then slipped his fingertips inside, dipping deep into his moistness. He gave a moan and opened his legs for him. Still fully dressed, Yuki sat there stroking him as he moved to the rhythm of his hand. He was no longer the dainty boy that he had first known -- he was now a complete man, wanton in his need. For a long time he fondled him, watching his body move, feeling him go from moist to wet.

While still stroking him with the first hand, Yuki pushed the fingers of his other hand inside him throbbing passage, feeling his walls suck on them. Shuichi moaned and grabbed his arm, trying to bring him down to him, but he refused to move and continued his torment. His passion was bringing forth his own, and his erection now showed under the cloth of his trousers. It must have been uncomfortable but he endured it, refusing to hurry. Shuichi gave a small cry and Yuki felt the wet rush of his climax, then lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked them, tasting him.

Then he stood up and slowly undressed. He watched him as he revealed a body even fairer than his own, with a fully-erect penis in the center. Shuichi reached for him and he moved closer, allowing him to stroke him and knead him, and then to taste him as he had done. Finally, he covered Shuichi with his body and shoved himself inside, hard and deep, and then began the tempo that would bring them both to their climax. Together they came, gripping each other hard as throes of passion shook their bodies, and he buried even deeper into him and climaxed again. Shuichi cried his name out loud and wrapped his legs around his hips, never wanting to let him go.


End file.
